


Cake By The Ocean

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: A Mystrade Playlist [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mycroft & cake, Mystrade on holiday, Skinny Dipping, eating cake, moonlight swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Oh dear there is only one bite of cake left..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to AO3, but I've been writing Mystrade for my friends for a while. When I first heard DNCE's song Cake By The Ocean for some reason Mystrade immediately came to mind and this came from that. I'm pretty sure Greg is Diddy and Mycroft is Naomi. Thanks to Antheas_Blackberry for encouraging me to post this one.
> 
> Addendum: I moved this to my series A Mystrade Playlist on 5/17/17

Mycroft moaned with pleasure. Eyes closed, he leaned back against the chaise, letting the euphoria wash through him. “Dear God,” he murmured.

Greg watched completely amused. “I think I’m jealous of a piece of cake.”

It took a while for Mycroft to reply as he slowly savored the bite he had just taken. Little grunts of joy occasionally emanated from him. “Do not tell me this isn’t the best cake you have ever eaten.” Mycroft had finally opened his eyes and fixed a stern look at his partner sitting at the end of the chaise. 

“Okay. I won’t.” Greg grinned at Mycroft’s affronted expression.

“Philistine,” Mycroft muttered under his breath. He forked up another bite from the plate that sat between them. He held it up in front of Greg. “The cake itself is tender and moist, but not to the point of being sticky or gummy.” Greg took on an expression of attentiveness and suppressed his desire to laugh. Mycroft brought the morsel close to his nose and inhaled. “You can smell ever so faintly the cinnamon and coffee that enhance the chocolate flavor.” With that pronouncement Mycroft popped the bit of cake into his mouth slowly chewing.

Greg took a forkful for himself from the plate they were sharing. “Yeh, it is pretty good cake.” Mycroft glared at Greg, but refrained from speaking with his mouth full. “My Gram always said salt air made everything taste better.” Greg ate his bite.

Mycroft swallowed and then licked his lips. He looked out at the view from the deck they were sitting and noted the moonlit beach. “Perhaps,” he mused. “The increase in the ambient humidity could be a factor.” Waves were gently lapping the shore as the tide made its way out. A light breeze toyed with Mycroft’s ginger curls. Greg hadn’t seen his lover so physically relaxed, yet emotionally intense, outside of the bedroom, and all over cake. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face.

“And the frosting,” Mycroft’s attention was back on the confection. “It is divine. It isn’t gritty from the sugar or greasy from the butter. Its piquancy perfectly counterbalances the flavor of the cake.” He dipped long finger into the icing of the remaining bite and scooped a small amount up to his mouth. The tip of his tongue darted out and tasted the sweet topping. “Mmm…lovely.” Mycroft slipped his finger in his mouth and closed his eyes again reveling in the taste and texture.

Greg couldn’t help it. The sight of his boyfriend so enraptured by the desert moved the impish side of his personality. He just had to. He ate the last bite of cake. 

Mycroft opened his eyes and looked down at the now empty plate. His gaze shot up to Greg who was swallowing the last of the cake. Mycroft’s mouth thinned and turned down. Greg gulped at Mycroft’s enraged countenance. “It was really good cake,” he offered lamely. Mycroft’s eyes narrowed and Greg stood, taking a small step back from the younger man. A frisson of fear skittered through his chest. Mycroft stood as well; his stare never leaving Greg. “I…um…I’m just…” Greg stammered and, turning, he bolted off the deck and down onto the beach. 

He dared a glance back and saw Mycroft leap over the chaise and then off the deck. Greg raced toward the water stripping his T-shirt as he went. Another glance back revealed Mycroft was following but had paused to kick off his loafers. Surely, he wouldn’t follow into the ocean, thought Greg. Mycroft hadn’t swum at all this holiday. Greg kept running toward the water. He paused and pulled off his shorts and pants. He splashed into the water; his heart pounding with the exertion and excitement. The water warm and moon bright, Greg slid into a smooth crawl bringing him a few yards from shore. The tide was going out and he knew he could stand if he wished. 

Turning back to look at the shoreline, he could see Mycroft quickly removing his clothes. Greg marveled at his lover’s skin glowing in the moonlight. Mycroft left his clothes in a pile at the waterline and moved purposefully into the water. Oh crap, thought Greg and he began to swim away from Mycroft but parallel to the shore. “It was just a bite of cake, My,” he called out.

“It was not just a bite of cake.” Mycroft growled as he struck out toward Greg. His long limbs propelled him faster than Greg expected. Greg could tell he wasn’t going to out swim Mycroft, but, maybe, he could outwit him?

“Remember you love me.” Greg offered, as Mycroft came almost in reach. Then Greg took a deep breath and slipped beneath the water. Under the water Greg swam back toward Mycroft. He grabbed Mycroft’s legs and pulled hard, dragging Mycroft down. 

Letting go and twisting away, Greg shot up to the surface in time to witness Mycroft emerge sputtering. Greg chuckled a bit, pleased with having managed to dunk his partner. He stood just out of reach, the water lapping at his waist. Greg wasn’t’ sure if he managed to reset Mycroft’s mood or exacerbate it. Mycroft coughed and wheezed. “Serves you right for chasing me down over a bit of cake,” Greg scolded.

Mycroft shook his head and sneezed heavily into cupped hands.

“Bless you. You okay?” Concerned, Greg moved closer. 

Mycroft nodded, but continued to hold his hands over his face. He sneezed a second time. 

“Bless. I’m sorry, love.” Greg wrapped an arm around Mycroft’s shoulders. He could feel the goose bumps along the younger man’s skin. Mycroft pinched his nose between his thumb and curled index finger and sniffled. He turned into Greg’s embrace after trailing his hands through the salty water. 

“You ate the last bite,” Mycroft complained.

Greg threw back his head and laughed. “I had no idea you’d be so chuffed about a …Whoa!” Mycroft had hooked his leg behind Greg’s legs and swept them out from under him, pushing back at the same time. Greg tightened his hold on Mycroft, pulling his partner down into the water. 

Splashing to the surface, they tossed their heads shaking water from their hair and eyes. “You prat!” Greg exclaimed, laughing. Mycroft actually grinned, his eyes sparkling in the bright moonlight. “You, tricky bastard.” Greg huffed wiping the water from his face. 

“Come here,” Mycroft reached out and tugged Greg close. He bent his head and kissed Greg softly at first, then more insistently. Greg welcomed the kiss, allowing it to deepen and Mycroft hummed. “Oh, my dear, you taste of cake.”

FIN


End file.
